A Prayer
by starfeatherhp
Summary: Untold story about Hogwarts Founders.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 A Prayer**

The land of Scotland was veiled in the early morning haze. There was a woman around thirty years old, who had been observing her people's work. A fitful wind grazed her and her long black velvet hair hanged over a bony gentle face. When she brushed her hair aside, intelligence and mother love were radiating from her face.

Rowena Ravenclaw cast her gaze at a poor kid who had just coughed. He reminded her of her lost son who was just the same age as the kid. Her son had been sick for long. The cursed disease didn't miss him as well as the other kids in Scotland. The idea just occurred to her after she lost her son. Her haunting loneliness after her loss sought for the next vessel to pour in her affection. People around her might laugh at her desperate try, setting aroma bath for her folks to prevent them from having the disease. But she believed that carrying out the plan would lead the better circumstance for her folks to survive. She watched incense smokes rising from raised floor huts.

"I'm very impressed." A low thick man's voice astonished her. It was Godric Gryffindor. He stroked his thick red beard. The color of his hair was a symbol of bravery. Rowena looked back in the past. Many people had been saved by his chivalrous decision. "When you built those statues of Gargoyles, I thought you were insane. I understood your loss, you've grieved over your son, but why Gargoyles? He was not that ugly." He raised his eyebrows.

Rowena said softly, "I hate disease. Those Gargoyles are guardians against all misfortunes. I wish our folks and the future Hogwarts students will be happy. The Gargoyles will protect Scotland from all disasters." Her gaze followed a group of people who was going to enter the raised floor hut. They would survive the disease after they took the herbal bath. The efficacy of the aroma and the sterilizing would continue to let them healthy.

"How could you think of the unique hut on the earth? I'm struck with awe of your wisdom. " His green eyes stared at the wooden floor raised above the ground.

"My love for people in our country let me think of it, Godric." Rowena smiled. Though she lost her son, she still had her daughter, Helena and her people. She was now looking back those hard days to persuade Salazar to join in a start-up Hogwarts. Then she felt a soft hand touch on her shoulder and looked back.

Helga Hufflepuff was smiling at her gently. Some strands of her braided sandy brown hair stuck out and they were glowing in the morning sunshine. Her tips about scheme for Hogwarts had helped Rowena so much. Especially, about Herbology and Study of Magical Creatures.

"I brought you additional mugworts. They have strong sterilizing." She pointed at her students who were engaged in unloading bunches of herbs from a wagon.

Rowena sadly stared at a glossy coated body of the Thestral near the wagon. She felt sad to the fact that she could see the creature because she had deaths in her family. She said to her friend, "Thank you, Helga. I really appreciate."

"Are you okay, Rowena? I worry about your lack of sleep. Promise. You will go to bed after we finish this work load." Helga spoke with emphasis. Her stubbornness to persuade anyone had been reliable since Rowena thought of Hogwarts. Once Helga determined to shower with affection, she would never give up. Even Salzar Slytherin was no exception. It was always Helga who could let Salzar join in the circle to discuss the matters. He used to hesitate to agree with most of the ideas Godoric suggested.

Salzar Slytherin had respected both Rowena and Helga who were from Pure-Blood families. But he disliked Helga's Muggle husband who was a king of Wales. Salzar was deeply suspicious of Muggle-Borns since French Muggle royal bloods confidentially began interfering with his land. Though Godric laughingly dismissed his worry about French Muggle aristocrat's ambition that he would conquer all their lands, Rowena understood what Shalzar tried to warn and was going to send secret messengers to France.

Rowena smiled at Helga and said, "I will take a break after I confirm my nephew's preparations for a journey to France. Please don't say a word anymore, Helga. I promise. I will have a nap after that." She turned to Godric and said, "Could you please watch their work for me, Godric? I have to leave." She pulled over her cotton veil.

"I will. Take care. See you at the meeting tomorrow morning." Godric nodded and took a step closer to the people who had been working on the huts. Fascinated by his brawny back figure, some young ladies stopped their work and stared at him for a while.

On her way to the harbor, she stopped by her castle. A nurse, Mary had taken care of her daughter, Helena while she was busy with Hogwarts stuffs or the other work related to her people since her husband, John died of the same disease as their son did. At some lonely nights, she had an impulse to scream. She had loved her husband so much. It had been hard time for her to carry on the plan about Hogwarts after she lost her husband and her son. Her struggle was not in vain. Salzar made up his mind to join them to found Hogwarts after he recognized her will without being discouraged by adversity. She had an eye for Salzar's conservative perspective, his worry about Pure-Blood's magical decadence, which originated from circumspection for negative aspect of interaction with Muggle-Borns. In those means, they understood each other.

She uncovered her cotton veil in her bedroom and took a diadem decorated with a big sapphire in the middle in her hands. She wore it for a special occasion. She checked if there were no leaves on her indigo blue linen dress after the inspection with Godric and she was going to apparate. Just then she heard a knocking sound. Mary's voice followed.

"My lady. Young lady, Helena woke up. She misses you."

"I'm going, Mary." Rowena opened the entrance door. Her dark eyes caught her daughter in Mary's arms. Her child's eyes were swollen with crying hard. "Oh, Helena. Good girl. I'll be back soon after I see your cousin Charlie to France." She kissed Helena's plump cheek.

Smart blue eyes stared at a sailing boat in the harbor. His black hair was well groomed and two silver rings were set on his slender fingers. Breathing in a sea breeze, Salzar Slytherin chanted his prayer to great Merlin in Parseltongue.

 _All disasters, get out of here. May the grace of Merlin be with our land._

And he noticed his chant was merged with a female voice. Rowena's clear prayer joined.

 _We set the big ship with lots of paddles. We'll send our children to France. Merlin, protect them. *1_

She repeated the words and swished her sleeves elegantly in the air. Spreading their wings, seagulls answered starboard ahead of the sailing boat.

Salzar was deeply touched by her prayer. He felt her earnest desire to save her people. Struck with awe, he kept looking at her beautiful face full of wisdom from the side. The noble look and her graceful movements seemed to be equal as the rising sun.

* * *

 **End Notes:**

I thought of this story based on Empress Komyo (701-760) in 8th century. She gave birth to her first son who died soon after birth. She became an empress at the age of 29, which was the first in historical times.

She encouraged the construction of temples such as Shinyakushi-ji, Todai-ji (Nara). National treasure, the statue of Ashura, which has survived nearly 1300 years, is said its face was made for her lost son. She might have seen her grow-up son in the statue. One of her poems is seen in the oldest existing collection of Japanese poetry and I put it at *1. ^ It was said that she read it aloud when she sent her nephew as a member of Japanese missions to Tang China from political and ceremonial acknowledgment to cultural exchanges.

It was written For Crimson Quill's Strong Female Challenge (hpft).


	2. Chapter 2

The Scottish summer sky shone blue and clear. Fluffy white clouds ran away with full speed. Their shadows glided across the hills ranging north and south, dying them purple and silver. Rowena was walking back with Salazar to her castle, the big sapphire on her diadem glittered every time she tilted her head while listening to Salazar speak. Her thoughtful opinions lightened his heavy burdens, stress related to threats from the Muggle dukes; the likes of Hugh the Black in France, or Royal bloods of Rhodri Mawr in Wales. Admiring Rowena's beautiful velvet hair dancing in the summer breeze, he asked,

"How did you get along with those Scottish kings, Rowena?"

"I did nothing in particular Thanks to my father, not a few Muggle Scottish kings support us, so we could establish Hogwarts, you know." She smiled at him.

In their era, Muggle kings and noble wizards and witches resided in the same lands. The wizards and witches didn't display their skills entirely to Muggles. They mainly cured the sick royal children or the old people when they were summoned. Though they couldn't cure a contagious disease, their knowledge about herbs to treat flu or indigestion helped. Rowena's father was a skilled healer and Mac Causantin, a Muggle Scottish king favorited him. She stopped walking and asked Salazar softly, "Do you worry about the treaty King of Gwynedd agreed upon with the other kings, Salazar?"

Frowning, he uttered, "I doubt his vow of protecting our kin. His relative attempted rape when a young witch was engaged in curing one of the royal family." He shuddered remembering his niece Nymphadora undressed, forced to massage the back of one young prince of Rhodri Mawr on his bed. "If I had not entered the room earlier, Nymphadora may have been a victim."

"Salazar, you might have been under the wrong impression. When I asked Helga about it, she told me your niece fancied the young prince, too. I have trust in Helga. And I place my trust in her husband as well. Do you?" Her obsidian eyes stared into his turquoise ones.

Staring at one another, for a moment he was a loss for words. To break the silence, he coughed lightly and said, "I'm hungry. Can I have breakfast at your castle?"

Rowena smiled gently, "Of course, you can. But you haven't answered my question yet." She stepped closer to him, waiting for his answer.z88;He was close enough to smell the fragrance of roses from her hair. Without thinking, he said, "Yes, I do."

"Good." Satisfied, she tucked up her dress and began walking across the moor.

The sound of ripples in the gentle breeze on the heather was pleasant to his ears. He couldn't stop smiling at her humming. She was his strength to go on. Her wisdom and her prudence were what he needed in the midst of the Great Powers at that time.

The breeze wafted the smell of baked bread outdoors. He heard two boy servants chat merrily in their heavy accents standing around a stone cooking stove. Sometimes, there were pop sounds and a clacking sound. He guessed invisible house-elves were working instead of the talkative young wizards.

Rowena tasted the seasoning of stew from a wooden spoon which her cook, a red haired dumpy witch with a ruddy face held out. Rowena suggested to add a grain of salt and disappeared upstairs to her bedroom. Salazar imagined she would change her dress, and he was carried away by a sudden impulse to follow her in. She had lost her husband; she became a widow. He had a chance to get her now. But he barely stopped his wicked attempt remembering her devotion to her husband, John. Gradually, the time would come. "Haste makes waste." Mumbling, he admonished himself.

One of the boy servants came in and guided him through a dimly lit corridor to a great hall. With a mischievous look, Salazar pulled out his wand and cast a nonverbal spell on the boy. Disarmed, he was flurried. When he began looking for his wand frantically, Salazar chuckled and said, "Constant vigilance. You have to guard Lady Rowena, young man."

Dumbfounded, the young wizard gingerly took his wand from Salazar, whose inky hair was not disheveled at all. The sandy blond boy asked him, "How did you do that, sir?"

"I'll tell you the way if you tell me about the last man who was invited here by your lady." His piercing blue eyes stared at the young man.

"The last wizard my lady invited is you, sir." He answered innocently.

With a poker face, Salazar said, "I'll train you after breakfast. How old are you?"

"Thirteen years old, sir." The boy's face strained.

"Don't tell what I asked to your lady."

"No, I won't, sir." He straightened himself up to show his respect for Salazar.

Nodding towards the young wizard, Salazar sat down at the long table. Soon the other boy with messy brown hair came in and served stew. Resisting an urge to cast a hairdressing charm, he called to the boy to comb his hair. The boy left the room, combing his hand through his hair. He thought the castle needed discipline after John passed away.

The smell of thick meat in the bowl in front of him was appealing to his appetite. A flat loaf of bread popped on the long table before he knew it. One of the house-elves must have carried it.

In the morning sunlight from the window by the staircase, Rowena walked into the room. Her braided hair made her look girlish compared to her former hairstyle. He also loved her silky black hair fanning over her shoulder early in the morning. His intent gaze made her face blush, which showed she knew his feeling for her. She spoke,

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." She sat to face him.

He seized a knife and cut the loaf gently. The top of it was crispy and the inside was soft. Serving a piece for her, he was going to tell her that they looked like a real married couple. But her next words prevented him saying that.

"Talking of Helga's husband, you misunderstand him. He is a nice person. He's just cautious about his position in Wales. Muggle kings and local warlords in this land have struggled with one another."

"And those split numerous leaders have treated us like slaves. Once you show kindness to them, they take advantage of your leniency." Remembering imbecilic faces of Muggle kings in Wales, he spat out the words. "All of them sought one's own interests. Repeating massacre always happened in the Muggle world." He hated that.

Rowena looked regretful that she brought the matter up again. "Well, I shouldn't have started this topic. I'm sorry, Salazar. The stew will get cold. Please eat."

Trying to regain his composure, he ate. The stew had a smack of rosemary in it. He liked it. He ate all the food she and her servants had prepared and asked, "When will Godric leave for Dublin?"

"Soon. He got a thing with the goblins there."

"Goblins? I've thought he was wise enough to avoid poking his nose into their affairs." Wiping his mouth, he shook his head. There had been an unspoken agreement between the wizards and the goblins; don't encroach on a person's territory.

"They like Godric. He has a charm to get them back to the negotiating table. According to him, the day the goblins reach an agreement will come soon." She poured grape juice into two goblets and passed one to him. "Next time, please visit for dinner. The wine my house-elves make is very good."

"Is this an official invitation?" He searched for something in her eyes.

Her onyx eyes held his in the sweet silence, which was enough for him. Her rosy lips moved and the words were let out from them, "Yes, it is."

"Within a week, I'll visit you." Taking a small sip he stopped for a moment, tasting the fresh juice before taking another. He gulped down the large mouthful and spoke. "I'm sure you put in syrup of hellebore."

"How did you find out? Yes, I did. It helps you to relieve anxiety." She stood up and came to his side.

"Slytherin knows how to make potions." He winked at her. "It's the ingredient of the Draught of Peace." He stood up and faced her. The sun rays warmed the Great Hall through the windows. They were in a good mood. They nearly kissed each other, but a sudden secret messenger's arrival tore them apart.

The hooded wizard knelt down and told Rowena, "My lady, Æthelstan's half-brother, Edwin has died."

Rowena and Salazar looked at each other. The English king's brother's death came as a bad omen to the Scots.

* * *

A/N:

I set Helga Hufflepuff as Idwal Foel, King of Gwynedd's wife.

Many thanks to my great beta, Grace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** The Eyes of the Clourds

I looked down from above the Earth. Floating in the sky, dense hazy consciousness caught hilly ground below. Innumerable dots were scattered and they repeated marching forward and retreating. A part of my consciousness as clouds, the dense fogs were separated as usual and it descended on the battle scene. Human-beings, especially men, had produced the cruel killing of large numbers of people and extensive destruction of civilization. If the fog could feel something, it might be vapor coming from large quantities of bloodshed on the ground after the survivors abandoned the myriad corpses. After absorbing small drops of liquid in the air, the fog wrapped around a man and a horse coming from west. The man wore a black cone-shaped hat. His curly red hair was seen under the hat and he had a beard. He was heavyset. And his horse was a black stallion. He had his stallion slow from a trot and then halt. He dismounted and spoke,

"Good boy, Falcon." Patting its left side, he observed the terrible spectacle. "The sight is beyond my prediction. I need to admit that Salazar was right." He frowned. "Edwin's dead body may be found here…or if the secret messenger is trustworthy, he was in a wrecked ship. In either case, I can't deny that the Dark Wizards from France might have had something to do with his death." Drawing Falcon along him, he avoided stepping on the limbs of the corpses. Passing by them, sometimes a groan was heard from a dying man. He wanted to save them, but he knew the attempt would end in vain. He pulled out a thin wooden stick and swished it in the air. The hues of a rainbow emitted from the tip of it and they turned into numerous glittering lights and fell on the corpses around him. He tucked his stick under his belt and prayed they rest in peace. And then he headed for his destination.

A part of my consciousness, the fogs eventually lost sight of the wizard and the stallion. When I found them next, the dusk gathered around a small hill in the south end of an emerald green island. The hill was unseen by people the wizards called "Muggles". The thickset wizard hitched his stallion to an oak tree and climbed to the top of the hill. He crouched over it and his knuckles knocked the surface of the hill. After the third call, the head of a dwarf emerged from inside. His piercing yellow eyes scrutinized the man who disturbed his work. His harsh shriek, "Godric!" penetrated my dozing space and most of my consciousness focused on the short creature who hoisted himself up on the top of the hill. The goblin crossed his arms in front of the wizard called Godric and spoke,

"I hate massacre between goblins and wizards. And what was that? I saw Muggle slaughter near the east coast of Erin the other day. I hope you brought good news?"

Godric grinned wide and said, "Aye. I brought good news. We will pass the right of alchemy to you. The power of making fortunes. We will protect your safety, which means we will never invade your territory nor abuse our magical power against your kin. So the right of use wands should belong to wizards and witches."

It was impossible to know if the goblin accepted his offer. Without taking his eyes off of Godric, he snapped his fingers saying, "Péine!" Then the other goblin crept out of the top. The goblin called 'Péine' dragged a pure silver inset with rubies, engraved with letters, 'Godric Gryffindor' beneath the hilt. The two goblins had many features in common: big ears, and long hooked noses, and shrieking voices. Péine pointed his finger at Godric and spoke,

"Why does this wizard need this sword, Ciall?"

"Because he brought good news. You are the Bonder, Péine" The goblin called Ciall urged Godric to pass him the stick.

Péine put the sword down carefully and grabbed the wand cautiously. When he moved it slowly, the yellow sparks flew about and they vanished in the fog separated from my part.

When the big wizard felt the knobby thin fingers on his left arm, my partial haze was stirred by an unusual vibration. Orange and red hot wire coiled up the two arms and an oath was sworn. When the ritual was finished, the wizard stood up and held the silver sword in his hand. He spoke,

"Thank you for your understanding. And thank you for making this treasure. It will protect our future students who do brave acts for both our kin and your kin."

The goblin called Péine spoke, "Use it well at Hogwarts. Though it may be kept at your school, the ownership is ours."

"Aye." He took off his hat and put the sword into it. Miraculously, the silver sword disappeared inside and he put on his hat again.

It was the third time my partial consciousness caught the thickset wizard wearing the pointy hat. He was with the other wizard with black hair. Godric called him 'Salazar'. The wizard called Salazar let his lips touch on the silver ring on his finger and chanted an incantation which consisted of hushing sounds. The tendrils of his front hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. When he finished his spell, the great snake appeared in front of them. Slightly perturbed, Godric asked him,

"You won't kill them, will you?"

"No. It's just for threatening them." He watched the great snake crawl away into the darkness. "Come on. We have to hurry before it's too late. We'll rescue Helga." When they disappeared with a cracking sound, most of my conscious was in fluffy clouds that looked down a pinnacle of the castle in Wales. Then my partial consciousness caught a pitiful sight. Four half-naked women were forced to align in front of the king and his followers, one of them, a blond noble man was grabbing a rod. The man swished the rod atrociously in the air and yelled,

"His Majesty knows all of you conspired against him. You've been wreckless and so impertinent. Where did you hide the weird sticks? One of my servants witnessed the Mistress's servant trying to use her magical power. According to his report, you were up to something with the strange stick."

Each woman hid her breasts with her arms and trembled. None of them dared to answer the inquiry. A thin, sandy blond haired man around forty years old was sitting on a walnut stool. The other men were standing by him. The king's face was expressionless and his burly body didn't move an inch. On the contrary, his attendants smirked improperly staring at the upper part of each woman's body. The blond man continued,

"Until you understand to the core, I will teach you a lesson instead of His Majesty." Then he took a step closer to a brown haired woman.

As soon as the first whip hit the first victim, the others started sobbing one by one. Every time the whip danced in the air, a new scar was added on the woman's back. When the executioner struck for the tenth time, she swayed back and forth and fell down on the cold floor on her stomach with a thud. The red haired woman next to her whispered, "Donna…" She squatted down and tried to take care of her.

The king averted his eyes from them and said in his low voice, "Enough. Bring back their clothes." The king ordered his subordinate. Before he left with the other men, he glanced back and spoke to Helga's servants, "You must obey my rules, not Mereddon's."

The women answered, "Yes, my Lord." As soon as the stepping sound faded down the stairs, they rushed to their discarded clothes in the corner and put them on, and they surrounded the fainted Donna.

The red haired woman stood up and walked to the entrance to make sure the king's men had gone entirely. She glanced back to the others, "Heal her, Eira."

The curly black haired woman put her palm on red welts on Donna's pale skin and mumbled an incantation. Soon it was soothed and Donna stirred. They helped her to put on her clothes.

Gradually, the poor women's whispers faded away and my partial consciousness followed the two wizards who popped in front of the attic in the same castle. Salazar knocked the oak door and tried listening inside. There was a female voice.

"Who's there? Idwal?"

Salazar spoke, "We came to rescue you, Helga. It's no good to stay with your Muggle king any longer. The wind started blowing in a bad way. English and Welsh kings decided to remove us. Rowena will harbor you."

The door opened and Helga walked to them. Her fatigue was apparent from her tired look. She uttered, "I still see a silver lining. He will understand us. When I get rid of his flatterers, he will get back to himself."

Irritated, Salazar continued, "Your servants were tortured. Do you still believe the Muggles after you are in custody? I suspect your husband's faith healers were envious of your servants. He must have filled the king with false information. By now, a great snake must have kicked them out of the castle. Come with us before you see the worst."

The witch retorted, "I thought Idwal just got angry after my servants healed his people better than his faith healers could. It's a kind of friction which sometimes happens. But…Godric, is it true what he said? Were my servants…?" Helga asked to the thickset wizard with her worried look.

"To my disappointment, it is true. They had already taken your servants away when we arrived here. I think it better that you leave for Scotland now before their hostility escalates. I agree with your thought, though. We'd better give your husband a chance to talk with you later." He conjured three broomsticks and handed one to each of them. Hastily, he added, "Send your Patronus message to your loyal servants. They need to get out of here as well, while Salazar's great snake drives King's men away. It was lucky they could hide their wands. If the king's men had found a wand, your servants couldn't have escaped the death sentence." He pulled out four wands from the belt and handed them to Helga. "I found them in your Meurig's cradle. That was a good idea."

She took them carefully and shoved them in the pocket of her robes. She pleaded with Godric, "Can I see my baby before I leave?"

"I'm sorry, you can't. You'll be back with your son after the situation has settled down. We'll find a way to persuade the Muggle kings to take us in as their healers again. Meurig is safe. Idwal will never neglect his own son."

Helga nodded and she reluctantly took out her own wand to summon her Patronus. After a silvery badger went through my fluffy clouds and melted into the Milky Way, the two wizards and the witch soared high into the sky and vanished in the dark.

After a while, my fluffy clouds found a slithering creature below. Its scales glistened under the moonlight. It raised its head and the beady eyes examined its prey. Though its master prohibited eating them, it was hard to from the creature to suppress its instinct. It bore its fangs and began attacking the nearest man. Instantly, countless arrows were shot at the great snake. Oddly, all of them rebounded and fell on the ground in vain. The bravest king's man tried to kill the great snake with his sword, but his sword was not equal to it. Hooked teeth latched into the man's right arm. It was clear his death was near. Just before his flesh was bitten off, my partial consciousness caught a magical voice speaking to the serpent. The great snake stopped its attack and moved back to the thicket by the castle. The poor man escaped death and the king gave his men an order to burn the bushes around the castle. Right in the middle of the tumult, four witches stealthily slipped out of the castle to the depth in the forest.

Time went by. My clouds moved into the morning glow above the Black Lake. The glassy surface of the lake reflected my fellows beautifully and glittered in the morning sunshine. There were four people gazing at the serene scenery. A woman with long, black hair hugged the other and said,

"I'm relieved you are safe, Helga. I reckon you miss your husband. We'll do our best to get their trust back."

The edge of my partial consciousness caught the other witch's sorrow, her loss as a mother of a baby, and fear for her future plan as a queen of Wales. Misty fog wrapped around all the emotions and drifted to the surface of the lake.

Godric took off his cone-shaped hat. "Helga, I thought of a good way to sort the students. I need various lyrics. Help me to think of a great variety of the words. Rowena, your lyrics are amazing. And you tunes as well. The only things I'm concerned about is that my ability to sing is limited…"

Salazar snorted. "Will you let your hat sing a song? Sounds ridiculous." He grabbed the hat and flipped it over in his hands.

Helga's mood got bright. "It's a marvelous idea. I'll help you, Godric!" The heavyset wizard's attempt to distract her mind from her worries seemed to work.

* * *

 **A/N: Mereddon is Helga's Muggle Queen's name in this story.**

 **This chapter was written for In the Eyes of Challenge hosted by forever_dreaming. The theme of location is, the great lake/ black lake. The story is told from the eyes of the clouds.**

 **Great Beta by Mugglemaybe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Prayer, chapter 4 Winter Solstice**

 _Na Fuarchnoic_ , Cold Hills, muggles called them. Excavation of an enormous big rock was performed by an ancient warlock. A brief winter sunlight penetrated through the stone corridor with its magical speed. There she prayed for the eternal wit of the Sorting Hat set in the middle of the back room where mystic power was charged only while the magnificent gleam of winter blessed all on the earth. Her silky black hair was seen between the stone walls, and then Helga heard her musical chants poured into the hat. Her slender fingers traced the zig-zag patterns on the wall. She had explained Helga that they were carved as stellar Cassiopeia before the ceremony began. She told her that power of constellations would gather in the chamber of this cold hill on the day of Winter Solstice. Helga liked her telling a story about constellations and Druidic magic. Rowena's abundant knowledge brimmed over and flowed to the earnest listeners. Her lectures at Hogwarts were always welcomed to the students as well.

Now Godric's pointy hat was infused its life. Giving possible lyric patterns was Rowena's role after Helga let it memorize various musical tunes Godric requested who wasn't adept at. Helga loved listening to Rowena's chanting in her mezzo soprano voice.

"…Tha Godric airson seinn (Godric wants to sing)… Tha a'chlann laghach (The children are pleasant)… Tarrtháil na leanaí (Save the children)." She finished the last verse of her chant with the shadows of the sun light in the chamber.

When quietness in the darkness came back in the chamber, one male voice whispered,

'Are you done, Rowena?'

The witch turned to the man with an elegant smile. 'Almost. Now the hat needs your spell, Salazar.' Her gaze had lingered on his face. Once stared like that, you would be enchanted immediately by her acute insight. Most of the men would be bewildered wondering if he was perfect or might lack something. Usually, Rowena Ravenclaw, the wisest witch in Scotland, was cool for it, but Helga didn't miss her feminine palpitation, a tremor of excitement for being loved.

From a woman's point of view, Rowena Ravenclaw was beautiful. She got more beautiful after giving birth to two children. Sadly one of them was lost with her husband when they were plagued, she hardly endured the pain, which let her drive to dedicate herself to her people's health care. She devotedly worked for people and her estate taking over her lost husband's work. With both happy and sad experiences made her more attractive, Helga presumed, which must have caught Salazar's heart and he would never let it go. Who could play better enough to beat Rowena Ravenclaw in the field of magical knowledge? Helga couldn't think of anyone except Salazar. She knew Rowena would never be satisfied with a man who lacked intelligence.

Helga sensed her friend's feeling towards the man who loved her so much. Even being in the darkness of the cold cave, she was hot for she felt their emotional exchanges in front of her. It was easier for Helga to encourage Rowena to take his love and give him hers, but she barely managed to shut her mouth. She had known Rowena for years. If Helga indicated a modicum of caring about their relationship, Rowena would conceal her true feeling instantly like the sun would disappear among the thick grey clouds and hide behind the curtain called "a devout widow who vowed eternal love and fidelity to the dead king".

The foggy and misty Irish sky was capricious. The winter sunshine had already been veiled by the clouds when Salazar walked with gliding steps to Godric's pointy hat. Helga kept watching Rowena's face lit by a candle held in her lily white hands. When she asked why they wouldn't use a wand light instead of the candle light, Rowena told her about Ancient Magic that had been worked by Druids for over hundreds of years. Her knowledge about Druidic Magic surpassed any warlocks in Scotland. When she praised her understanding and skills, Rowena was always humble and said,

"I still have to learn more from you, Helga, a mighty queen of Wales. Your people must have been missing you. Your husband must have regretted the past. I predict a messenger will be sent to you in a few days."

Rowena's compliments and encouragement were told in a moderate tone but seriousness and earnestness were felt in her each word, which encouraged people more and they couldn't stop respecting and trusting her. Actually, she was looked up to by her people. With her father's well-known healing power, her own healing skills and knowledge about medicinal herbs were relied on by her people. Though Helga was self-confident in knowledge of raising magical plants, she admitted Rowena was the best magical chemist who knew practical use of them.

Salazar's chant had already begun. He shaded the hat with his large hands and Helga was mesmerized by their moves. She saw his magical halo getting bigger and bigger. At first, it was dark green and changed into dark ocean blue. It was a rare chance to see such a powerful magical performance. Perspiration formed out on his forehead, which showed how seriously he tried to concentrate into his magic. She was now witnessing powerful wandless magic in the ancient cave. It was mysteriously enchanting for Salazar's magical prayer sounded like Parseltongue, the language of serpents. Each word consisted of complicated hushed sounds. His role for the Sorting Hat was placing powerful defensive magic against Dark Magic that would destroy the hat. The hat must be used for goodwill. Who could compete him well enough in the field of magical defense? Thanks to him, many crisis, aggressions in this country had been avoided. Love of his country, love for his students in Hogwarts was so intense that sometimes Helga had to course it correction for his going too far. But against Dark Magic, his mighty power mostly gained gratitude among warlocks and witches who had been working to protect their country together. Rowena was the best follower for him. That's why he loved her. He loved her for not only her wit but also her generosity and understanding him the best in the world. For him, Rowena Ravenclaw might be taking the role of his mother who died young when Salazar was a baby. Helga had heard that his mother was said that she was beautiful and had the same silky black hair and snowy white skin as Rowena's. Salazar was also handsome and his eyes were marine blue like his mother. Being stared intensely by Rowena, he didn't jolt at all. He kept casting his magic continuously, his concentration was worthy of praise, which gave Helga a new impression that Salazar Slytherin was an honest man. She had misunderstood him once as a cunning and pure-blood supremacy believer. He had often told her how Muggle kings were awful and unreliable people. He had looked down upon Muggles. It was felt from each word he uttered. She was mortified when her husband, Muggle king of Wales betrayed her. After her husband's stupid behavior was done against her servant witches, she couldn't ignore what Salazar said. What he had insisted was proven partly true. To her relief, Salazar didn't tell his thought after she was insulted by her husband. She took it as his tenderness as her friend. He was a pride pure-blood worshiper who had a kind heart.

His magic spell was so long that Godric, who had been waiting for his turn by the hat, fidgeted in the corner of the chamber.

" _Ná Géilleadh…baile dúchais go deo_ (Never surrender...homeland forever) ." Finally, Salazar finished his magic with some Druidic words after shushing sounds and glanced back to Godric. "I think it's done well enough for this ceremony, but you won't change your mind, will you?"

An after image of his magical halo could be seen from Helga. The color was dark blue and green fringed with bright red color.

"I don't say your magic is weak. I admit your magic is powerful enough to drive back Dark Magic. I know you don't like my idea, but I can't stop adding the extra power to my hat. After we leave this world, my hat will protect the students at Hogwarts forever. It's crucial for our magical world." Godric pulled out his wand from between the leather belt on the waist.

"Go on, go on. If you could be delightful by your magic, go on, Godric. I'll never stop you."

Salazar said jokingly.

With achievement of difficult magic, Salazar broke into smile. Helga sensed his feeling towards Rowena again. His smile was for her. The reason why he had accepted the suggestion to enchant the Sorting Hat was only for Rowena. He respected the concept about Hogwarts, most of them had been planned by her. Still being doubtful for the process they had accepted Muggle-borns, he worked energetically to protect Hogwarts school. He stood by Rowena who was smiling at him as well. He caught Rowena's hand and made hers twine around his. His face was shone brightly with satisfaction. He whispered something gently to her ear, which made Rowena's face flush. Helga couldn't stop smiling at them, too. She hoped their marriage would happen soon from her heart. She eagerly wished happiness upon them in the midst of the era which had been full of upheavals. Then her gaze went back to the other powerful wizard.

Godric Gryffindor knitted his brows to focus on his pointy hat and the tip of his wand touched it. He chanted in Latin words,

"Imperium transferre in forti discipulus (Transfer the power to the brave student)." His other hand pulled a silver sword with a magnificent ruby glinted on its hilt in the dark.

To their surprise, the sword disappeared instantly in front of them.

"Where did it go?" Helga asked before thinking.

"Did you finish?" Confused, Salazar asked.

"Impressive. You have your style." Rowena praised Godric.

"The most powerful wizard doesn't need a long chant." Godric stuck out his robust chest proudly and winked at Salazar who was still scandalized. "Let's get out of here. I hate darkness. It's brighter outside than staying in the chamber." He stowed away the Sorting Hat into his inside chest and marched out of the chamber.

Three other founders followed him and Helga heard sometimes Godric let his cry out when his head hit the low ceiling of the corridor, and she giggled like a girl. It was funny to see such a big man like him bend his body with difficulty in a closed-in place. In the wide plain, he looked strong and invincible, but in this closed space, he looked a sort of comical enormous warlock with unkempt red hair and long beard.

When they came out of the cold hill, the sun appeared among the clouds again. The warm sun lights poured through the chilly air to the cold earth. Then Helga noticed they were not alone in the plain. A group of goblins came closer to them and one of them, a leader talked to Godric. Their talking speed was so fast that she couldn't catch the meaning of the conversation at all. Godric's speaking the other language ability was quite incredible. Not only fighting against dark warlocks, but also his diplomatic skills including negotiation with goblins was splendid. Not a few witches were even attracted to his eloquent speech, Helga wondered who would win the lionheart. Staring at the masculine back, one immoral thought filtered across her mind. If she didn't get the message from her husband in a few days, she could think of trying to entice Godric. She imagined what a new life would be when she could get his heart. Godric Gryffindor was the bravest, who had beat evil wizards and witches underground, that's why goblins took off their hats to him. He never saw women with a prejudice like her husband. He was always fair to anyone. She fantasyed how she would feel under his brawny body at night. It had been a long time since she slept with her husband. Then she dismissed the stupid idea. However she was attracted to him, she could never ruin their friendship for loneliness.

After she went back to Rowena's castle, the image, the back of Godric was repeated in her mind and she heaved a painful sigh. Her craving for sleeping with the man would never be fulfilled, she knew. But her instinctive desire was recurring through her body, she jumped out of her bed, she sat at the desk. She took a quill and started scribbling her wish. Though she predicted he would reject her invitation politely, she couldn't stop finishing the letter. She had a slight hope that he might come to have a chat with her. It would be pleasing enough to forget her loneliness. If she was lucky, she would be able to enjoy kiss to kiss between their conversations. At least, he would give her a friendly hug pulling her into his sturdy arms. When she sealed the owl letter with a sigil, a shape of badger, she heard an owl knock the window by the desk. She was afraid that it would come from her husband, Idwal. She was torn between following her desire and affection towards her husband. Godric's mischievous smiling face, his praise of her talent in music, never left her heart. She hesitated between ignoring the owl and letting him in for a while. After a few times the owl did his demanding knock with his claws, she opened the window. Feeling irritated with her slow unbinding the letter, finally she released the owl from it. It was from Idwal. Remorse and begging for coming back were written in courteous sentences. The detailed descriptions about their baby, Meurig's growth in a short time moved her to tears. She uttered,

"I have to go back to them." She felt Godric's bracing smile in her mind faded into the darkness of the night like the sun set beyond the cold hills after glistening Winter Solstice festive mood.

* * *

A/N : This chapter was written for Rumpelstiltskin's "The Character Vignette story challenge" and will be edited after my beta comes back from her winter holidays. Please leave your feedback. Thank you for stopping by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** Lughnasa

A hay stuck piled up in the fields of South England. Godric smiled at marvelous work he earned. His fellow farmers sweat and worked together for its harvesting. They could get enough food for coming winter.

Constructing a new building and setting up magical wards for an ideal school, Godric had worked hard together with the other wizard and witches. They arranged for sorting system which would work for all students from various areas and chose subjects to be taught there. He remembered the Sorting Hat they created and chuckled at the memory how his shabby hat turned into a unique creature. He was so excited with the blend of magic they produced with a help from goblins. It had been an interesting task to achieve.

One of the farmers talked him from behind when he was absorbed in deep thought. .

"Hey, Godric, what are you dreaming like girls? Do you have someone in your mind?" Seamus placed his left arm onto his waist and was smiling at his best mate.

Seamus Duncan moved from the northern part of Scotland to the hollow where Godric had been brought up. The weather was comfortable to live in and the place was the best place to be hidden from Muggles. Up and down, the valley and hollow were easily enchanted to deceive their eyes. His wife, Samara and two children preferred warm weather to cold highland one. He became one of the best mates for Godric.

"I was thinking about the magical school. Didn't I mention about it before?" He wiped sweat trickling down from his forehead with clothes slung on the shoulder.

"Hogwarts, aye? The whole concept sounds great. When will it be open? My son and daughter will go there once you are ready."

"Ah, your Gordon and Gabrielle will be proud of. Some students began learning and helping us there. We will open next spring."

"Next spring? Can't wait."

The barley and wheat fields spread over the flat land between valleys and hollows. They included the estates of Muggle kings. They didn't know how hard Godric and his fellow farmers had improved the fertility of the lands. It didn't matter for Godric at all. The most important thing was to live peacefully in what both Muggles and Wizarding people needed to coexist in the same country.

"We will celebrate Lunasa, aye? Women are preparing for a feast. Come together with your fellow professors, Godric. Especially, we would like to say thank you to Lady Ravenclaw. And, we don't forget the warlock named Salazar got rid of snakes out of our fields." Seamus broke into a smile.

Godric smiled back wryly, "He didn't get rid of snakes. He speaks snake language, so he asked them to move to the other places."

"It's the same. We are very thankful for his devotion."

Seamus hated snakes. He considered about moving to Ireland once. He insisted that they didn't have any snakes there. It might be true. Godric had never seen them in Ireland when I visited there to ask goblins to make the magical sword. Seamus added one more to inviting people list,

"And don't forget bringing in Helga. Samara likes her. She is a wonderful woman. I've never known such a knowledgeable witch in herbs. She will give Samara advice about preparing the feast."

* * *

The gathering hall was crowded with the young and the old. The long wooden table was filled up with harvest foods and delectable dishes. There were bottles of wine Rowena's relative sent from France. Godric looked around proudly and talked to the other professors.

"We will have speech time. Prepare words to the people. It's a good chance to spread good impression about our Hogwarts."

Helga watched all settings, striking visual display on the table and looked satisfied. Dried whole trout in parsley and mint sauce was placed in the middle with thick slices of brown bread.

"What shall I speak, Godric? I am not eloquent as you."

"You can talk about Hogwarts food service. Think about your training house-elves. You saved them and gave them a safe place to work. You can tell them you are in charge of providing food there." Godric handed goblets to the others and poured red wine into them. He picked up his and made a toast. "Wish our success at Hogwarts."

Salazar tasted his wine and said,

"I admit your talent, Godric. Your popularity in this community. They started calling this place 'Godric's Hollow'." Good wine made his mood bright and he threw unusual bouquet to his rival.

Godric scratched his red head and mumbled, "I'm just talkative. Real praise goes to you, folks."

Rowena smiled gently, "You are so modesty, Godric. The ability to communicate with the others is very important. You create a peaceful society."

"I hope my skill would have a good effect on their devil deed over Ireland. We couldn't predict they would pretend the Vikings. Vikings are normally clement agricultural people. Only curious ones dare go journey for adventure." Godric grimaced remembering the dreadful Muggle battle field near Dublin.

Helga urged them to sit down at the table. And she pulled her wand and swished it. Soon there appeared four plates and a bowl of brown bread filled with vegetable sauce and a thick slice of trout was served on each. They hovered and landed in front of them.

"Salt is very expensive. I managed to spare a pinch of it with herbs. Honey is plenty here thanks to beekeeping." She waited and saw them eating. "Well?"

"It's ambrosial, Helga." Rowena smiled contentedly.

Seamus walked up closer to them and spoke,

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's show our gratitude to these talented mentors. Without them, we couldn't produce food. Founders of Hogwarts!" He raised a goblet in a toast.

Everyone there picked up on his lead. "Founders of Hogwarts!"

Godric started introducing Hogwarts earnestly. Helga supported his explanation, mostly about food provided there. People listened attentively to their talk. Rowena and Salazar answered to spontaneous questions from inquisitive farmers.

Pretty maids started playing the harps. A handsome boy sang ballads. Finishing his plate, Salazar stood up and tilted to Rowena,

"Shall we dance?" A hopeful smile was playing on his lips. He held out his hand to her.

The music filled the hall. Everybody was bright. She responded with a radiant smile.

"Sure, Salazar." She took him by the hand.

A hand drum thumped when her heart beat as though it tuned with her emotion filling her from head to toe with music. Salazar hoisted her into the air to the song. He whispered to her ear,

"I won't let you go tonight."

* * *

Lughnasa means the harvest season in gaelic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Hellfire**

There had been hints in his blue eyes, always. Rowena knew Salazar loved her. About a year ago, she was not ready for accepting his feeling. Mostly, her hesitation was the biggest obstacle to go far. She couldn't forget her deceased husband, John.

Working for Hogwarts reduced the distance between her heart and his. Though his pride as a Pure-Blood wizard was sometimes troublesome, she thanked his care about her castle and servants in John's place. And recently, she came to think he was inspiring.

As a first impression, people mistook he was a dark wizard with his long black hair and a black costume with silver rings decorated with a snake motif. Talking with him friendly, they knew they got him wrong. He inclined to calculate things before moving to action, she found out it saved waste and that was the reason why he built up his fortune. It was the important factor to manage one castle where so many people's daily lives relied on.

And tonight, he was more attractive as a man. The usual calculating look was hidden. His genuine desire welled up in his cobalt blue eyes. They told her he needed more of a connection with her. She finally followed her heart. She accepted him with the equal amount of emotion as his. When they finished dancing to the song, they apparated to her castle, to her bedroom.

Just one kiss was enough for them to be more addictive each other. His fingertips grazed her skin with flame and his intoxicating voice spoke Parseltongue meaning "I love you". She welcomed him very differently from the first time with John. She released restraining her desire. She followed her need. Her warm magical aura was emitted and wrapped his entire body. He closed his eyes contented with her silky and moist touch and then his muscular upper-body stretched backwards and moved rhythmically. She didn't need moan to show her pleasure nor calling his name. All she wanted was feeling him.

Last night was beyond Salazar's imagination. The goal they achieved was amazing. They didn't need sweet words after the same purpose was done, except his Parseltongue. He didn't predict it. He had been afraid of speaking snake language in front of ladies. Women hated snakes. Against his will, he uttered the three words in Parseltongue. While tracing her velvet curve with his fingers, Rowena woke up. She said,

"What are you thinking?"

"I am sorry that I might scare you with Parseltongue."

"You scared me? No, you didn't. I like your husky voice when you speak Parseltongue."

Her lips brushed his like a tease. "Speak more. Say the three words again."

To savor them, he knew what he had to do. But he didn't speak Parseltongue. He simply said, "I love you." Then he kissed her.

Exhilarated by his declaration of love, Rowena deepened her kiss. When she was going to pull him closer again, they heard a knocking sound.

"My lady, may I come in? This is urgent." It was Mary, Helena's nurse.

"Oh, my child, Helena woke up, didn't she?" Rowena sat up on the bed and took her robes Salazar handed her. She admired his quick dressing himself. On the contrary, it took more time for her to finish her outfit. She didn't want Mary to notice they spent together.

Seeing her arrange her hair in front of the mirror, Salazar chuckled, "Shall I disappear now?"

"No. Just hide behind the door."

"All right." He stepped closer to the entrance door and waited for Rowena.

She opened the door carefully to hide him and left it open. She asked,

"What happened?"

"An owl letter was sent from Lady Helga." She held out the letter respectfully and bowed.

Rowena took it and unfolded it. The scribbles seemed to be written in haste.

 _"_ _Rowena, I know Salazar is with you. Help Godric and his friends in his hollow. I can't help him. I have to stay with my husband and my baby."_

She handed the letter to Salazar. On reading the letter, he disapparated leaving the words, "You stay."

She got anxious wondering she should follow him. But Mary's next words stopped her,

"I heard the vanishing sound. I reckon the gentleman was with you, my lady. Your child had been crying through the night. She needs you."

A sense of guilt shadowed her mind. She forgot her child last night. Helena needed her as a mother. She concluded that Salazar would help Godric and his friends whatever had happened in the hollow.

* * *

Salazar couldn't believe what he witnessed. The entire peaceful village and the fields were burnt. Smoke was rising here and there. Only sobbing was heard from the ruin of a hut. He saw a child held in Godric's strong arm. Her figure in her ragged clothes looked pitiful.

"Godric, the letter was sent from Helga. Who did this? Where are the other villagers?"

"Gordon protected his sister till the end. He is the bravest lad." His voice sounded so bitter and sad.

"Duncan's son? Is he dead?"

"I buried him with my house-elf's help." He pointed a small mount near the ruin. "I can't tell you in detail. So tragic." Overcome, he sat down on the ground holding the girl and cried. "He was only ten…"

Irritated under the circumstance nothing made sense, Salazar shouted,

"Godric, look at me!" He stared at Godric's red-rimmed eyes and entered the layers of his mind.

 _Salazar was standing beside drunken Godric who was lying on the bank of the river. Helga emerged from behind and was conjuring the Pepperup Potion. Godric protested in his slurred voice,_

 _"No, I won't drink yours. I trust Salazar. He is the best Potion Master. Where is he?"_

 _"He went to Rowena's castle. Don't disturb them. They love each other." She smiled at him. "I will leave soon as well."_

 _"Are you going home?"_

 _"Samara asked me Herbology. I'll pick some magical herbs for her. After I see my baby, I'll come back again."_

 _"A good idea. We should consider open class for parents as well."_

 _Helga agreed and hummed lightly and disapparated._

 _"Please come back soon, Helga." Then he sank into sleep._

 _Salazar stared at darkness for a while. He couldn't figure how long Godric had fallen asleep. After a bit, a silvery badger appeared in front of them and spoke in Helga's voice,_

 _"Godric, I can't go back to your village. Idwal became suspicious of my behavior again. If you need some help, please call house-elves at Hogwarts. They will do whatever you want."_

 _He mumbled something Salazar couldn't hear and walked with tipsy steps to the village._

 _When he followed Godric who reached the end of the village, he sensed scorching heat and smell. That was Godric's memory, so Salazar couldn't smell the burning actually. But he felt disgusting. Godric smelled the burned flesh. The peaceful village of Godric's Hollow turned into hell. The Gathering Hall they celebrated Lughnasa was burnt down and only its frame was remained. A blacken post was smoked. Godric uttered an anguished groan,_

 _"Who did this?" He staggered and called his friends. "Dunkan! Peverell! Stinchcombe! Where are you?"_

 _Flames still flickered here and there. Godric pulled his wand and the tip of it shot the sky and soon heavy rain poured down and put out the fire._

 _Each burnt body was small. They were all children. Salazar suspected they abducted adult wizards and witches including teenagers as slaves. He was horrified by the brutal scene of slaughter of the children. It was too late for him to regret that he didn't strengthen ward of the village. He should have warned Godric first when he was invited. It was ironical the village's festive mood in the harvest season let his guard down. They must be the Viking Army controlled by the Dark Wizards from France._

 _His reasoning was corroborated when he looked at a Viking horn helmet near Godric's feet. There was a skull mark in the middle of the surface. An unappealing tongue was protruding from its mouth. Godrick picked it up and let out an anguished cry._

 _"Cobby!"_

 _Soon his house-elf appeared and bowed._

 _Godric asked his loyal house-elf to help him, "Please…Cobby, give them respectful burials with your fellow elves at Hogwarts… and send a message to Helga."_

 _After a while, house-elves of Hogwarts gathered on the ground and began burying the poor children one by one. Cobby came back to Godric and said,_

 _"Master, Cobby found a survivor. She is guarded by her sibling from fire. He is dead. Cobby is very sad."_

 _Salazar saw Godric go down on his knees and took a girl in his arms. A small singed human shaped body was lying below them._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 A Shelter**

Gabrielle had never seen such a beautiful sight before. She couldn't speak aloud her thought after her brother Gordon sacrificed himself by covering her from fire. Nevertheless, what she saw was the most beautiful scenery in her life. All were burnt down, the remains turned into ink painting decorated with orange flame flickering. She tried dismissing the thought, being afraid that she would be scolded by her mother. Her sense might go numb after terrifying experience. All friends died, she knew. Gordon died protecting her. They set fire after they bound their parents. She couldn't forget her mother's cry and her father's curse against the Vikings. Vaguely, she wished her parents would come back to rescue her. She should shed tears. But she forgot how to cry. Godric was sobbing his heart out instead.

"Gabrielle, let's go to Hogwarts. You would go there in two years, but this is an exception. You need a place of refuge. Salazar, take her to Hogwarts. I can't apparate. I must rebuild my village."

"No. You come with me. I can't leave you in such a mess." Salazar worried about Godric's state of mind. "We'll go back to Hogwarts together and plan to rescue your friends. They are cursed Vikings. We need a careful plan. And…" He hesitated to say more. He was going to tell Godric he needed to do Legilimens on Gabriell to know what she saw in the village. He reckoned Godric would never let him cast the charm. He decided to do it later after going back to the castle.

He walked to the unburned bush. Chanting in Parseltongue, he poked through the leaves with his wand. Seamus had thought all snakes had gone, however, one snake must have stayed in the bush. Salazar intentionally let the one stay in Godric's Hollow. The snake could call the Thunder Dragon which had the power of gather clouds that carried rain. As he guessed, the local guardian emerged out of the bush. The snake was not so big compared with the one he called in Wales. It looked rather divine and its skin was almost white. It spoke dourly,

"I don't have much to talk with you. Your kind burnt everything and I'm leaving as well. This place is full of Dark Magic. You failed, Salazar. You can't help your friend anymore."

"I am sorry that I forced you let your fellows leave. You saw them attack this village?"

"You know my sight is poor. I couldn't see them. I felt it. Dark Magic controlled the attackers who don't use magic. They are not your kind those who uses magic." It hissed furiously.

"They are Muggles, then. The Dark Wizards manipulated Muggle Vikings. Before you leave here, please do me one more favor."

"The last wish will be done to show my respect to your dead father. A great snake guardian." The white snake made a rattling sound.

Salazar knew the sound meant loyalty to his father.

"Thank you. My last wish is purifying this land. Please call the Thunder Dragon."

The white snake lifted its head. It repeated hissing and rattling sound. It seemed to last forever. Salazar waited with Godric who kept holding Gabrielle in his arms tightly. With Godric's magic, fire was put out at the spot where they stayed. Even then, not all of fire was extinguished. Embers of hellfire were still seen like tongues between burnt houses.

Time passed. It was like they overturned an hourglass seven times. Gabrielle was startled at the sight above the dark sky.

An enormous grey dragon was flying in the sky. No, it didn't look flying, crawling with two short robust forelegs and long body in the clouds. The wings weren't seen. The white snake hissed,

"You are lucky. The Thunder Dragon was travelling above the northern continent. It usually guards the eastern continent." Then it disappeared to the bush.

Rain started pouring and washed cursed ruins in Godric's Hollow. Gabrielle was mesmerized by the dragon in the sky and was staring at it until it vanished beyond the dark clouds.

* * *

Hogwarts was a shelter for Gabrielle. A shelter from the worst memory she had. She lost her brother. Still the singed body in her memory didn't coincide with Gordon.

The same house-elves who cared for her friends' tomb were moving about busily preparing for meal. Suddenly the door was open and Lady Rowena entered the kitchen and hugged her tight. She shed tears and stroke Gabrielle's head.

"You are safe here, Gabrielle. We decided we would start school from autumn. It will distract you and the other refugees from grieve."

Gabrielle looked up at Rowena's face,

"The other refugees? My mum and dad are rescued?"

"Not yet. But soon, Gabrielle. Salazar and Godric had reported there were more fire attacks in the other villages and they are on their way to take them here. Helga will come back as well."

A house-elf popped in front of them and served a bowl of vegetable soup for Gabrielle. She bowed and vanished soon. Rowena urged her to eat it. Gabrielle ate it with a spoon. Though the taste was different from the one at Lughnasa, she ate everything on her bowl.

Rowena ordered the other house-elf named Erin to bring more food. Soon fresh fruits decorated the kitchen table. She picked up an apple from the top of them. When she tried to bite it, she remembered Gordon's banter at breakfast and the tears fell first time after being rescued from the village.

* * *

It had been stressful for Helga to get along with Idwal. She regretted coming back to him. At first, he seemed to care and respect her. However, his attitude towards her servants went back to the previous arrogant one. Her patience gave out. Moreover, the news about a raid at Godric's Hollow made her reconsider about her future course. She wanted to support Godric and their Hogwarts. She made up her mind to divorce her husband. It was easier for her to carry out than she had predicted. What Idwal cared about the most was the heir. Though it was heart-wrung pain, she left her baby Meurig in the castle of Wales. If Meurig inherited magical ability, she would see him again.

"My lady, are you okay?" Donna asked Helga with her worried look.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Donna." Helga smiled at her and looked up the tower where Meurig was sleeping with his new Muggle nurse.

"Let's go."

The witches hurried to the forest and vanished making a pop sound.

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you for stopping by. Please leave your thought. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 A Plot**

"We should not open Hogwarts for next years." Salazar spoke in the kitchen.

"Why? The children need proper education. Their parents and siblings are abducted." Godric inquired. He looked irritated with the discussion. It was obvious that he wanted to rush to rescue the villagers abducted by the Vikings. He just stopped by to see Gabrielle on his way to rescue them.

Godric got information about the Vikings from the other boy who survived in the other village. By a miracle, the teenager boy escaped from capture. He hid his wand, ducked his head to avoid being bound and he ran away. He endured pain seeing his village burnt down and chased them hiding. He found an enormous ship on the border lake. The Vikings shoved the victims into the ship.

"Our first plan was giving right to those who reaches eleven. Look at the children we sheltered. They are all under the age." Salazar glanced at Gabrielle and the other orphans.

"Yes, they are. But we have obligation to teach them, Salazar. They have no parents who teach strength to survive."

"I know, Godric. But you know what Muggles and the Dark Wizards have done to our homeland and Ireland. We need more time to set Hogwarts for children. We should focus stability of political power."

Rowena and Helga exchanged their glances. Rowena spoke,

"We can teach them at least, Salazar. This place is a shelter for children. They need security and distraction from loneliness, the loss of their parents and siblings. As we continue this, there is a way."

"I agree with Rowena. Don't hesitate our action. The situation hasn't changed so much from the past. Muggles and the Dark Wizards are greedy for lands and power." Helga poured tea to the cups on the long table.

"We couldn't deter violence. It's too risky to open Hogwarts now. If we start this, soon this place will be targeted by the Dark Wizards. "

Silence fell. They heard only house-elves' popping sound preparing dishes. Then Salazar spoke,

"I figured out that we could use the Muggle King Æthelstan to drive away the Vikings and the Dark Wizards from the continent. Rowena, I'll ask you to set the trap. You tempt the King of Scotland to break the treaty with King Æthelstan. If you hate it, I'll do instead of you. And Godric, think about the ways to ward off the intruders to protect Hogwarts. It should be permanent for centuries. Helga, it will be helpful if you could send an owl to your ex-husband to support King Æthelstan."

Godric looked stunned. "You are talking for centuries?"

"I think all of you wish Hogwarts will last for centuries." Salazar grinned.

"Well…yeah, it is plausible. We can enchant Gargoyles. I can strengthen the Sword goblins made. But…for centuries? I have no idea." Godric shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a plan. I'll search for the monster who guards Hogwarts."

Rowena put up opposition. "Salazar, your plan sounds fantastic, but I won't agree with the part, the trap. You know how my father and John have secured trust with the Muggle rulers of Scotland."

"I was afraid that you would protest. You support Godric with warding the castle then. I'll plot the political part in Scotland."

Helga handed each goblet to the other professors.

"Drink tea before it gets cold. I blended herbs for you. When the threat of the Vikings and the Dark Wizards has gone, we will open Hogwarts in public, right?"

The other three nodded.

"Good. Until then, this place will be a shelter for refugees, both children and adults."

* * *

Rowena looked around the room decorated with blue curtains and walls. She liked the color. It calmed her mind and its cobalt blue reminded her of Salazar's eyes at night. She sat on the four poster bed which was the nearest.

"You dislike my plot." Salazar leant against the entrance door frame.

"Yes, I hate it. Could you please find the other option? I can't betray people in Scotland."

"You won't betray them. We will change the only rulers of them. When we welcome King Æthelstan, the Vikings and the Dark Wizards will leave this country. I'll start my plan after we rescue abducted people of magical villages." Salazar took a step closer and sat down next to her.

"When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow night. Will you miss me?" He pulled her close and wrapped her in his arms.

Rowena didn't resist and closed her eyes. His intense kiss landed on her lips. He whispered,

"When we come back, I'll be your husband."

With a blush on her cheeks, she answered, "Come back safely, Salazar."

* * *

"Worse than cattle", Seamus Duncan cursed them. They bound villagers and burnt houses and fields. The fire killed their children. Gordon, his first son and his little daughter Gabrielle must have been dead. His wife Samara and the other women including lasses were separated from the men of the village. He was afraid that they would rape them.

They never whipped the villagers. They let house-elves feed the prisoners. Being humiliated, Seamus was reluctant to eat at first when a house-elf shoved food into his mouth. He couldn't use his hands bound with an enchanted rope. His legs were also tied with. It was impossible for the farmers to unwind them. If Hogwarts founders were there, they could have beat them. It was unlucky none of them stayed in the village when the raid was done.

The attackers were all Vikings. They had blond hair and beard. They were tall and strongly-built. The wand magic didn't affect them at all. All defense bounced off and their wands were thrown away. The one weird thing was their eyes didn't show their emotion and didn't focus on the victims. Their move was mechanical and they repeated the two same things. Knocking down and binding adults, then setting fire to everywhere with their arrows. There was no mercy, which sent a chill up his spine.

They were not wizards. Seamus guessed they might be controlled by Dark Magic. After a long walk, they reached the border of the magical area and the Muggle's. Then the hooded wizards appeared with _the Black Ship_. He noticed the border was the lake. The ship was lying at anchor in the lake. They interned both Vikings and villagers in the bottom of the ship.

Sooner or later, Godric must have found what happened in the village. Feeling for his children, the pain burnt in his stomach though, he gulped water and ate dried brown bread the house-elf pushed in. He had to hang on until the rescue was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 To the Deep North**

It's hard to tell day or night when you live in the North Land in the summer. After the harvest time, the day time was getting shorter and shorter, still you could enjoy the midnight sun. Asta glanced at the cradle where her baby was peacefully sleeping. She had counted the days since her husband had gone. He would have been back to her and his daughter after his adventure to the west. Though three months had already passed, her husband and his crews didn't come back. The other wives had worried that the ship had sunk already.

She missed her husband who used to make wooden accessories. His friends were good at making metal weapons. She heard that there were some battles in the west lands and the people there wanted the metal weapons the Vikings were adept at. Her husband, Berno could make a wooden ship. His intention of the journey to the west was to appeal his ability to make the ship to the kings there.

When she went outside of the house, Ide walked up to her.

"May I come in? I came to ask you something. Have you had milk from the goat I brought for you?"

"Yes, I have. I can feed my baby thanks to your kindness." Asta smiled at her friend and let her in.

Ide sat down at a wooden table near the hearth and said, "This is a beautiful table. Berno is genius. I guess you and your baby are healthy, then…" she hesitated to continue her words.

"Tell me anything you want. I'll do anything for your kindness, Ide." She urged her to speak.

Ide stared at Asta's green eyes.

"I heard a rumor about you. About your ability to see the things in the mirror." Searching for the response in her eyes, Ide continued, "I won't tell anybody about your ability, if you could please tell me what happened to the ship."

Asta's face turned to pale. "Who told you about it?"

"Don't be freaked out. Only women in the village know it. They won't divulge information to the chieftain." She gave Asta a reassuring smile. "I heard from Nana Odett that your power to see things got weaken after your child was born. She advised me to give my goat for your baby. Now you and your baby look healthy. I guess you can use your power now."

They stared at each other for a while. Finally Asta spoke,

"Okay, I'll do it, if you promise you won't tell what you see to anybody."

"I won't. But an emergency happens, you must tell what you see to the chieftain. I mean I'm afraid we will need help to rescue our men."

Ide's husband, Cian was a metal craftsman. He had ambition to sell his products to people in the west lands like Berno. They went on a journey together. As Cian was Berno's best mate, Ide was the closest friend to her. The chieftain hated magic. Asta was afraid to be punished for using her power.

Ide sensed her worry and added, "We will protect you, Asta. Nana Odett will protect you."

At last, Asta stood up and took her to her bedroom. There was a covered mirror on the wall. Those who couldn't use magic, they could see only their faces on the mirror. For Asta, the mirror showed the things the ordinary people couldn't see. She pulled off the cloth embroidered with spiral patterns on it.

"It's beautiful. Did you make it?" Ide asked her.

"Yes. I thought of selling the cloth I made, but my child was born, so you know?"

"Yeah, you got busier with caring your baby."

Asta folded the cloth three times and put it on her bed. Then she concentrated on the mirror. She stared at the center of it intensely. Soon the surface began swirling and she saw a scene.

 _Two Vikings looked relaxed and began singing. A hooded man served food and wine and promised them to give a lot of money for their wooden and metal crafts. The one was blonde haired Berno and the other was brown haired Cian. The hooded man took them to a mountain filled with Dark Magic. He had fellow wizards. They cast the Imperio Curse on the two Vikings and Berno and Cian had been forced to make an enormous ship and weapons._

Asta muttered, "Let me see where they are, mirror!"

 _The mountain got smaller and smaller and the scenery turned into ridges and soon they merged into an inlet where the Viking ship, which was familiar to her, was anchored._

Asta had seen the inlet before her baby was born. Nana Odett had asked her to see where her husband was and Asta had consulted with the magical mirror once. Odett's husband, Blaise had narrowly escaped from abduction, Asta assumed that it might be the same wizard who abducted Berno and Cian. From Blaise's story, the inlet was located to the south of their north land. She wished Blaise could still guide to the inlet. She made up her mind and spoke,

"We need to tell this to the chieftain. Our men are in great danger."

The chieftain of Gandalfr clan, Ivaldi stroked his ginger red beard and said,

"You say the Dark Wizard abducted our men? I don't like it." Ivaldi hated magic. The part of his surname "Gandr" meant witchcraft. It was obvious that his ancestors could use magic. But he couldn't use magic. As he suspected, a few of them could use magic, at least, a woman in front of him seemed to have the ability. He was very jealous of it.

"You have hidden that you could use magic for years. The crime is heavy. Do you have any reasons to hide your secret?" Ivaldi asked Asta keeping his dignity.

"Forgive me, Sir. I didn't have any intention to disturb you. I'd like to save my husband and his crews." Asta bowed deeply.

Silver braided Odett coughed lightly and spoke,

"Ivaldi, don't use haughty words. Our men are in danger. Send the ship and rescue them."

Ivaldi retorted,

"But Nana Odett, we don't know how to fight back. They use Dark Magic. What if more men were cursed by Dark Magic?"

Nana Odett spoke,

"I have an idea. I know a man from Scotland. He is a wizard. Don't punish Asta. If you send her to the dungeon, our men will never come back. And I'll tell you the truth. Your mother was also a powerful witch. Come, Asta. We will send a message to the Scottish wizard."

Odett and Asta went out of the gathering place leaving very astounded Ivaldi.

* * *

The mane of Kelpie looked like seaweeds. The water dropped from the tip of hair and she waited for Salazar to ride on. He spoke,

"Hey, will you take me to the deep north?"

The Kelpie neighed loudly and her back appeared from the water. Salazar made up his mind and jumped into the back. He grabbed the mane to poise right himself and kicked the flank. She neighed again and dived into the water world. Salazar cast non-verbal magic around himself for waterproof. It was easy for him to stay in the water since he had the serpent characteristics. In the water world, everything looked peaceful unrelated to the brutal battles on the land. The sea animals swam elegantly and the other magical creatures danced joyfully playing with the bubbles. All of them passed by Salazar and the Kelpie without interest in them. He liked their indifference as he could concentrate on his plan.

Godric and Salazar discussed the way to stop the interference from the dark wizards of the continent. Their conclusion was that they should contact with one Viking witch who lived in the north. She was said to be the most generous and powerful witch among her kind. He was afraid that the enemy's side had already contacted with her. It was nearly a gamble. But they needed her support to protect their kind from the threat of the continent. To his surprise, it was a coincidence that Odett, Ivaldi's grandmother sent Salazar a message to visit the North Land. They thought of visiting there together once, but they changed the plan being afraid of more threats coming to Britannia. So Godric stayed in Scotland with Rowena and Helga to protect their kind. If Godric's memory were right, the powerful Viking witch's name might be Braga or Bragi. Salazar was irritated when it took much longer for Godric to remember the name, still then he couldn't point which was right.

"She may be Braga. Bragi sounds male, don't you think?" Salazar talked to the Kelpie who was now ascending the water to the surface. He felt the temperature of the water drop. They were near the Nordic sea. Soon the fjord coast line was seen like the Gothic architecture in front of him. It seemed to be hard to climb each cliff. He thanked for the Kelpie. Without the magical creature, he wouldn't be able to reach the hidden Viking village. From the back of the Kelpie, the harbor came into focus like a magnificent picture the Druidic artist drew for their kings and princesses. The slim body of the Viking ship was beautiful against the skyscraping cliffs. The waves winked sometimes like bright blue quartz lit in the sunlight. From the deck, silver braid of an old witch could be seen. Salazar said to the Kelpie,

"Get closer to the ship, my friend."

Swimming confidently, the Kelpie got closer to the ship. She sped up to the stern and she gradually rose from the surface of the water, when Salazar jumped from her back to the deck.

"The creature is Kelpie, isn't it?" Odett asked Salazar.

"Yes, she has a kind heart. I had a good journey." Dripping water, he cast drying charm upon him.

"Your father is from Cambridge but your mother is from Scotland. That's why you are adept at treating the sea magical creature. The Kelpies reside near Scottish and the Nordic area." Odett beckoned him to descend the stairs to the bottom.

"My mother died when I was a toddler. I inherited the serpent characteristics from my father's side. It has been inherited through the Slytherins. The water snake's magic, you know?"

"Interesting." She beamed and urged him to sit down on a wooden chair by the hearth.

"So where is your daughter, may I ask?" Salazar stared at Odett.

Odett's face expression changed to sadness. "Braga is missing or may be dead."

"I am very sorry to hear that. Did anyone abduct her?"

"I can't tell you. Even Asta, who could find my husband, couldn't find her. I heard about your people suffering. Danish Vikings are so ambitious. I know why you came here. I swear our kind, Swedish Vikings never invaded your land. If Braga were alive, she would say the same thing to you."

Salazar was disappointed to know the most generous and powerful Viking witch had been missing. Odett continued speaking,

"I apologize we can't give you help. Moreover, I have a favor to ask you. Our men have been missing. Perhaps, Danish dark wizards kidnapped them. Please release them from the dark wizards."

"Do you think Braga is still alive?"

"I feel she is alive somewhere. But she hasn't sent us any messages. I am afraid that they might kill her or she was in the jail. Please find their secret base of operations. Our men and my daughter must be there."

"Alright. I'll help you and your people. I need to contact the Slytherins in Coimbra." He gave her a reassuring smile. He was determined to face his father's relatives again. Since Salazar became the heir of Slytherins in Cambridge after his father died, he had never visited Coimbra. He was sure his relatives would support him in the end under the circumstances that tons of kidnapping were happening, ignoring their discord in the past. He uttered, "So many things to do." It seemed to take much longer before he would begin the political plot in Britannia. He needed his reliable relatives who would work for him.

Rowena and Helga decided to choose the right forest to teach the children about the wand lore. The problem was that dangerous magical creatures were lurking even in the daytime. Before they would take them to the forest, they needed to research the safest spot. Godric volunteered for the hard work. He consulted with the Druidic warlocks and they made a map of safety zones in the forest.

Godric looked back to the castle. From the hill where they gathered around Rowena, it looked small.

"We need extending. Soon there will be flooded with the children."

"I agree with you. I'll ask the other clans to carry more stones to Hogwarts." Rowena stared at the pinnacle. Inside the castle of Hogwarts, they were safe. The children came to control their magic at will under the guidance of Godric. Still some of them suffered from nightmare of the attack by the Vikings. Thanks to Helga's profound knowledge of the magical herbs, Rowena could brew some effective potions to calm their panic. She missed Salazar. His absence let her work harder than before. She tried to forget loneliness at night, but she sometimes couldn't resist doing animagi, transforming into a raven and flying over the ocean to Salazar. As though Helga read her mind, she began singing.

 _I wish I were a raven in Britannia_

 _Only for the night in Galicia_

 _I would swim over the deepest ocean_

 _To the deep north ocean_

 _To where you wait for me…_

One of the Druidic warlocks pulled out a small harp and played along with her. It was bitter and sweet melody. Rowena managed to stop dropping the tears from her eyes.

"It is a beautiful song. You should better heal the children with music."

"I'll try more cheerful ones for them. How about letting them compete each other with making funny lyrics for the songs?" Helga smiled brightly.

"A good idea. Do it, Helga." Rowena beamed at her.

"Let's go back to the castle. It's no wise to stay here for a long time. We must strengthen the protecting charm around the ward tomorrow." Godric got tense hearing an eerie cry from the distance. The Druidic warlocks pulled their wands and began casting the shield charm upon them.

"It is a dragon. A mother dragon. We should apparate back to the children. Now!" Godric gave a command and they vanished one by one before a Common Welsh Green glided over the hill.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to Oregonian, Nim and Paula, I could write a new chapter.


End file.
